Treinando no Santuário
by Carol Couto
Summary: Saory enlouquece e manda os cavaleiros de bronze treinarem com os de ouro, para escolher seus mestres os bronzeados usam o método de Sorteio, imposto por Saory, em meio a isso muitos tiram mestres com os quais não gostariam de treinar, o que acontecerá?
1. Acordando Suavemente

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Escrevi a fic por diversão, não ganho nada com isso, além dos comentários.**_

**_Aviso: esta fic contém yaoi (relacionamento entre homens)._**

**_Boa leitura!_**

* * *

**  
Capítulo 1:Acordando Suavemente**

Aquela sem dúvida era uma manhã fria no Japão, ninguém se arriscaria a acordar cedo com aquele tempo,os 10 cavaleiros de bronze dormiam seu sono tranqüilo e até então quieto, por incrível que pareça, os dez estavam na Mansão, até Saory se deu ao luxo de descansar em sua própria casa, mas alguma coisa não ia deixar que dormissem naquele dia frio...

-AAAACCCCOOOOOORRRRRDDDDEEMMMM!

Todos cavaleiros de bronze ouviram o grito de Saory ecoando em seus ouvidos, Ikki caiu de bunda no chão de tamanho susto, Shun derrubou sua mesinha de cabeceira, Hyoga falou todos os palavrões em russo que sabia, Shiryu ao tentar chegar ao banheiro para lavar seu rosto, deu de cara na parede, Seiya se enroscou nos lençóis e tropeçou neles caindo estirado no chão...Minutos depois estavam os cinco na sala de estar da gigante mansão...

-O que a Saory tem na cabeça! Miolos é que não são! Que Merda! Ela sempre acorda agente assim! – disse um nervoso Ikki

-Ainda mais nesse frio Onii-san, droga! Não agüento mais acordar assim...

-Para mim o dia esta ótimo, fora acordar cedo!

-Claro você não está sentindo frio! Né Shiryu?

-ZZZzzzZZz

-Shiryu? – Quando Seiya se virou, viu que Shiryu cochilava em seu ombro, acabou por corar um pouco

-Tadinho, ele acabou de voltar de viagem... –Disse Shun

Nesse momento Saory entrou na sala sorridente:

-Bom dia meus queridos! –disse a garota sorrindo, Saory se assustou quando viu os olhares assassinos sobre si, olhares do tipo "Vou te matar" ou talvez "Ainda te mato" mas mesmo assim não parou de sorrir.

-Saory desembucha logo! O que você quer falar com agente?

-Vocês vão para o Santuário treinar! Para aprenderem técnicas novas! –Disse ela ainda sorrindo

-Nani?! –Shun Perguntou descrente

-Bem... Como temos algumas preferências resolvi fazer um sorteio para escolhermos os mestres...Podemos começar com você Hyoga! Venha aqui e tire seu papel...

-Ah não! Não acredito! Milo! –Disse ele batendo o pé

-Ele não é tão ruim... Vamos outro Jabu!

-Shura!

-Vem Shun!

-Afrodite! – Disse ele sorrindo

-É bom que já tenham feito as pazes! Shiryu!

-Mu!

-Seiya!

-Hum...-Disse remechendo a pequena urna - Aioria!

-Nachi!

-Aiorós!

-Aioros Nachi...- Disse Saory corrigindo Nachi - Ikki!

-Shaka – Disse sorrindo de canto

-Ban!

-MM!

-Ichi!

-Camus!

-Gekki

-Saga!

-Bem então... Todos já tiraram seus papéis e já sabem quem são seus treinadores...

-Saory, me responda algo? – Perguntou Seiya

-Claro!

-Porque nos acordou tão cedo para um Bingo?

-Sorteio!

-Que seja!

-Vamos agora, Só basta vocês arrumarem suas malas... Tatsume prepara meu jato...

E assim os cavaleiros de bronze arrumaram suas malas e partiram para a Grécia, para o santuário, quase todos dormiram em meio à viagem, menos Hyoga, Saory e Tatsume. Os dois últimos porque estavam descansados e o outro porque se perdera pensando na vida, Shun cochilava ao lado de Hyoga e acabou por encostar-se em seu ombro...

**No santuário na casa de Áries...**

Mu dormia tranqüilamente, só faltava babar, estava enrolado em um cobertor felpudo e segurava um carneirinho de pelúcia...(que fofo)

**Na casa de Gêmeos...**

Kanon dormia sobre Saga, ambos enrolados em uma grossa coberta, em meio a 5 travesseiros...(eta mordomia)

**Na casa de Câncer...**

MM dormia abraçado com Misty, os dedos de Mm se enlaçavam as mechas loiras de Misty.(nem imagino o que eles fizeram de noite)

**Na casa de Leão...**

Aioria não conseguia dormir mais, já havia acordado, foi uma péssima noite para ele, ficou acordando e cochilando sem conseguir dormir direito.(Que noite hein!)

**Na casa de Escorpião...**

Milo dormia tranqüilamente, qualquer um pararia para ver seu peito subir e descer suavemente...(Eu não pararia para ver, eu dormia junto mesmo )

**Na casa de Sagitário...**

Aioros dormia feito um bebê, babando e tudo, é aquele ali não ia acordar tão cedo...(Eta sono de pedra)

**Na casa de Aquário...**

Camus já estava até de pé, arrumando sua casa...(tinha que ser! )

**Na casa de Peixes...**

Afrodite dormia aninhado no peito de Shura, este por sua vez, abraçava Afrodite de um modo protetor...(Os dois também não tomam jeito)

Bem resumindo tudo estava bem até que...

-CAVALEIROS DE OURRRRRRROOO ACORDEM AGORAA!!

Acabou-se o que era doce, todos foram tirados de suas camas da pior maneira possível, com um grito fino de uma garota ecoando em suas cabeças...Mas já haviam até se acostumado, portanto nem reclamaram tanto, Saory também mandou que todos esperassem na pista de pouso do jato, e lá estavam eles, num frio esperando 10 cavaleiros de bronze chegar...

-Bom dia! –disse Saory toda feliz

-Bom dia senhorita – Falou de um modo refinado Camus

-Bem... Cavaleiros de bronze procurem seus respectivos treinadores!

-Onde está o Milo? –Perguntou Hyoga

-Dormindo porque? – Respondeu Camus

-Acredite, ele é meu mestre...

-HAHAHhahaha! Conta outra Hyoga, você e o Milo? Ta bom... Anda vamos logo! –Disse Camus rindo

-Foi um sorteio, eu tirei o Milo...

-Bem...Se é assim... Até mais Hyoga... – disse Camus se despedindo

Hyoga acabou tendo que subir até a 8ª casa sozinho, encontrando lá um escorpião adormecido, e resolveu acordá-lo suavemente...

-MILO! ACORDA!! ISSO LÁ É HORA DE DORMIR?!

-AHHH! O QUE É ISSO! QUER ME MATAR?! SEU FILHO DA P...

-hahahaha! Sempre sonhei em fazer isso! Só não pensei que fosse ser tão divertido...  
–Disse Hyoga limpando umas lágrimas que saiam de seus olhos

-Tinha que ser quem?? O Pato! O que você faz aqui? – disse ele tomando uma xícara de café

-Vim treinar, você é meu mestre...

-Cof! Cof! Cof! – Milo acabou engasgando

-Milo não morre não!

-Treinar? E eu sou seu mestre? Eu sabia! Eu não devia ter Visto aquele gato preto, sabia que ia me trazer azar...Mas... Porque me escolheu?

-Sorteio...

-Eu ainda mato aquela garota!

* * *

N/A:Nyaa! Consegui terminar o primeiro capítulo! Não me matem se eu escrevi Misty errado...Já deu para perceber que a dupla Hyoga e Milo vai arranjar muita confusão pelo santuário...Deu peninha de acordá-los, mas fazer o que a "Xathena" faz isso sempre! Brincadeirinha...Tudo bem que eles já devem ter se acostumados com os hábitos da deusa!hehehe!Eu não aturaria ser tirada da cama cedo para esperar outros cavaleiros, acho que eu ia bancar o Milo!hehehe!Bem eu emprestei um defeito meu para o Aioros, quando eu durmo, eu durmo que nem uma pedra... Mas NÃO babo!

Bom vou parando por aqui...

Beijos!


	2. Ah O Amor

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Escrevi a fic por diversão, não ganho nada com isso, além dos comentários.**_

**_Aviso: esta fic contém yaoi (relacionamento entre homens)._**

**_Boa leitura!_  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Ah.. O Amor!**

**Na casa de Peixes...**

No trajeto até a casa de peixes Afrodite e Shun conversavam animadamente, e Shun contava como era difícil se segurar perto de Hyoga, Andromeda estava perdidamente apaixonado por Cisne e pediu algumas dicas a Afrodite

-O que faremos primeiro?

-Me ajude com meu jardim? A Saory não vai fiscalizar o dia inteiro... Ih! Olha lá quem vem vindo, o Hyoga...

-Não fale nada para ele Dite... –Disse Shun pedindo

-Eu? Falar? Imagina! (nem um pouco inocente)

-Hyoga o que você está fazendo aqui? –Perguntou Shun

-Vou falar com a Saory, aquela garota vai ter que trocar meu mestre!

-Que stress Hyoga... –Falou Afrodite

-Vai aturar o Milo...

-Ter ciúmes do próprio mestre é feio Hyoga – Afrodite provocou

-Ah! Afrodite! Vai te cata!

-Tchau para você também!

**Na casa de Leão...**

-Aioria você está com algum problema? –perguntou um Seiya preocupado

-Não é nada...

-Se não fosse nada você não estaria com essa cara de enterro!Anda fala que bicho que te mordeu

-Mosquito serve?

-Ah! Sabia que ia durar pouco esse mau humor...

-Seiya você poderia esperar um instante?

-Claro

-Então já volto!

Aioria saiu de sua casa decidido, ia contar a Mu seus sentimentos, gostava de Áries e não podia guardar mais pra si, e assim foi com apenas uma certeza e um objetivo, certeza de que estava fazendo a coisa certa, e o objetivo de falar...Quando já estava entre a casa de Touro e a de Áries viu o que não queria ver, Mu abraçando Shiryu, Aioria sentiu ciúmes tão grandes que seu sangue ferveu e acabou por perder o controle de seus movimentos só quando deu um grito bem alto que percebeu a burrada que fizera...

-O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO! –Gritou leão furioso

-Aioria! O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Mu

-Nossa! Você é cego Mu? Não vê que aquela coluna da sua casa ta... Torta! Ela pode cair sabe...

-Jura, nem percebi... Deixa-me ver...

-Eu cheguei aqui, nossa parecia que ia cair... Não atrapalhei nada não né?

-Não...Que isso! Mesmo assim obrigada por informar... Vou mandar concertá-la!

-Tchau Mu! –Disse um Aioria todo vermelho

-Até mais!

Dito isso Aioria saiu correndo, estava mais vermelho que um pimentão, não sabia como Mu tinha caído na boa desculpa esfarrapada (põe esfarrapada nisso) afinal uma coluna de um templo que foi construído a mais de 100 anos não ia ficar torta de uma hora para a outra...

-Mu, Você não acreditou não é mesmo? –Perguntou Shiryu

-Não, fiz aquilo apenas para não constrangê-lo...

-Ele ficou tão vermelho...hahaha

**Enquanto isso na casa de Virgem...**

Shaka caminhava calmamente até sua cama, ele ia pegar sua roupa de treinamento, quando de repente viu Ikki se aproximar dele com um olhar um tanto felino pro seu lado, Shaka ficou estático e quando deu por si estava encostado na parede, com Ikki a sua frente segurando seus pulsos, o prendendo na parede, Fênix aproximou seu rosto do de Shaka para beijá-lo, mas ao invés de reagir ele fechou seus olhos e entreabriu os lábios recebendo um beijo quente e carinhoso , depois de algum tempo Ikki soltou os braços de Shaka, vendo que este mesmo não estava com o intuito de fugir, e correspondia seu beijo com vontade... Pararam o beijo ambos cansados e ofegantes, Shaka deu um sorriso e Ikki começou a falar:

-Desculpe-me se te peguei de surpresa... Mas... Precisava muito fazer isso, Não sei o que acontece comigo quando estou perto de você, me sinto diferente, não sei o que acontece comigo, mas... Desde a nossa luta eu me fascinei por você acho que acabei me apaixonando...

-Quer levar isso adiante Fênix?

-Quero...

-Venha... –Disse Shaka segurando sua mão

(nem preciso continuar)

**Enquanto isso na casa de Escorpião...**

-Milo! To com fome!

-Se Vira! Eu não sei cozinha, só sei fazer miojo...

-Bom hospedeiro você! Odeio sorteios

-Concordo com você!Vamos almoçar no salão do grande mestre, sempre servem comida lá...

-Tá... AIIIIIIII!!

-Que foi? Hahahaha

-Me ajuda aqui! –Pediu Hyoga estirado no chão

-Pato Besta, nem pra ver onde pisa

-Sua casa é um lixo!

-Por isso que tem você dentro...

-Esquece... Vamos!

-Ih... Querendo se sentir o menino responsável... Cresce pato!

* * *

N/A: Minna-san! Desculpem por eu ter cortado a parte que seria um lemon!! T-T.  
Mas eu não sei escrever (ainda) lemon! Mil desculpas!! Espero que estejam gostando dos casais! Nossa, que desculpa esfarrapada a do Aioria, foi a primeira coisa que ele deve ter pensado... huhuhuhu! Espero que tenhma gostado do Ikki e do Shaka, já descobriram o que eles vão ficar treinando... Agradeço a todos os reviews que me mandaram, o segundo capítulo está saindo principalmente por causa deles, agradeço também as pessoas que leram mas não deixaram review...

Vou parando por aqui..

Kissuss!


	3. Um Almoço Desastrozo

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Escrevi a fic por diversão, não ganho nada com isso, além dos comentários.**_

**_Aviso: esta fic contém yaoi (relacionamento entre homens)._**

**_Boa leitura!_**

**Capítulo 3: Um Almoço Desastroso**

**Na casa de Áries...**

-Shiryu, acho melhor nós irmos para o salão do grande mestre, antes que os esfomeados devorem tudo...-Disse Mu zombando

-Melhor mesmo!!

E assim saíram andando os dois, conversavam sobre banalidades e como imaginavam não encontraram uma alma viva no trajeto até o grande salão (Cambada de esfomeados). Chegando ao Salão do Grande Mestre se depararam com uma verdadeira confusão todos os cavaleiros falavam e gritavam ao mesmo tempo, até que Saory já devidamente estressada deu um berro daqueles...

-SILÊNCIOOOOOOOOOOOO! –Gritou a Menina

-Cri.. Cri... (Barulho de Grilo)

-Assim está melhor... bem meus queridos e queridas...

-Quem você esta chamando de querida –Gritou Afrodite

-Afrodite...Meu queridO...É MELHOR VOCÊ CALAR ESSA BOCA OU VAI SOFRER A MINHA IRÁ!

-Não está mais aqui quem falou... (que medoo! .)

-Os cozinheiros hoje não vieram, portanto vocês terão que se virar! -Disse ela se virando pronta para sair

-Mas aonde a Senhorita vai?

-A um restaurante...

-EH! Festa no restaurante! –O povo gritou

-Quem disse que eu vou levá-los? –Disse Saory jogando um balde d'água fria nos cavaleiros

-Agente pensou que...

-Pois pensaram errado! Só o Seiya pode vir!

-Ok então! Simbora Saory-san! Sayonara para vocês!-Disse indo junto com a Saory

-Caspita! Que Viado! Largou agente aqui!

-Agora temos um problema.. Quem nesse raio de Santuário sabe cozinhar??-Perguntou Shura, quando todos os olhos se focalizaram no tibetano, que até então não tinha se manifestado.

-Mu! –Todos falaram ao mesmo tempo

-Mas... Porque eu?

-Porque você é a única alma viva aqui que sabe cozinhar –Argumentou Shaka

-Ta bom.. Mas alguém pode pelo menos me ajudar

-Eu ajudo! –Aioria logo se adiantou

-Será que dá para vocês irem logo que eu estou com fome! –Reclamou Ikki

-Já estamos indo o esfomeado! –Retrucou Mu

**Na cozinha...**

-Obrigada por ser oferecer para me ajudar Aioria

-Não a do que!

-Bom.. Vamos ver o que tem nesta dispen...çaaaa –O queixo de Mu caiu

-Que foi Mu?

-Não tem nada aqui! .

-O que?!?!

-Isso mesmo, só tem esse macarrão aqui...Mas é muito pouco

-Temos que procurar em outros armarios

-Não deve ter

-Deixa eu procu...Rar! –Disse Aioria tentanto conter tudo que caia do armário

-Bem... Acho que isso mata a fome da "manada"! huahauahaua

-Com certeza!

-Bem...Vamos fazer assim, eu faço o macarrão e você o molho

-Certo!

E assim Mu começou a fazer o macarrão, prendendo os longos cabelos lilases em uma longa trança, Aioria acompanhava cada movimento que o Tibetano fazia, e acabou por pegar o molho de pimenta ao invés do molho de tomate(chii, isso vai dar M), assim que terminou de fazer o molho Aioria ficou olhando Mu com uma cara de bobo terrível e não percebeu quando o Tibetano o chamou...

-Aioria, já acabou?

-...

-Oria?

-Hã? Oque? Onde? Cuma? Qual foi a pergunta? Ah claro já terminei! Ai! –Aioria de tão nervoso acabou batendo com o cotovelo na parede

O tibetano só pode rir do jeito distraído do amigo de ser, o que na visão de Aioria, foi a mais pura perfeição

-Eu já acabei com o macarrão, vamos levar as coisas?

-Aham!

**No Salão**

Os cavaleiros de tanta fome que sentiam já passavam de esfomeados, a esfomeados baderneiros...

-QUEREMOS COMIDA! QUEREMOS COMIDA!QUEREMOS COMIDA! QUEREMOS COMIDA! –Gritavam eles

-Olha a comida!

-ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Festejaram

-Nossa que exagero, agente nem demorou tanto assim...

-Todos se servindo! –Gritou Ikki

E assim os esfomeados de ouro e de bronze se serviram, alguns deles deixaram de colocar molho, foram eles, Shaka, Camus e Mu, o primeiro por pressentimento, e os outros dois por gostarem de macarrão puro(cada um que me aparece). Assim que os cavaleiros deram a primeira garfada foi possível ouvir o grito deles em coro

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! (isso deve ter ardido)

**No restaurante...**

**-**Seiya você ouviu alguma coisa?

-Ouvi... Pareciam gritos...

-Ah! Deixa para lá!

**De volta ao Santuário...**

-ÁGUA! PRECISO DE ÁGUA! SOCORRO! –Gritava um desesperado Afrodite

-Alguém falou a palavra água?! –Perguntou um vendedor ambulante (Ei! Vendedor ambulante??)

-Nós moço! –Gritaram desesperados

-São dois conto! –Disse o vendedor

-Que roubo! –Exclamou Milo

-É pagar ou desidratar...

-Prefiro pagar! –Falou Shura

Recuperados do incidente, os cavaleiros foram acertar contas com Mu e Aioria

-Quem de vocês dois fez o molho –Perguntou MM

-Fui Eu...Desculpem devo ter confundido extrato de tomate com molho de pimenta

-Ora mas sua besta! O que diabos você estava fazendo que não prestou atenção?

-E...Eu...

-Chega! Nós não podemos...- Disse Milo

-Uffa...Ainda bem que vocês me compreendem... '

-Nós não podemos deixá-lo sair impune! Todos contra o Aioria! –Disse Milo apontando para Aioria

-Ah! Nãoo! T-T –disse Aioria começando a correr

Todos saíram atrás do Aioria, menos Shaka, Mu e Camus

-Eu sabia que não devia comer o molho feito pelo Aioria... Ele é demasiadamente estabanado...-Disse Shaka balançando a cabeça

-Ainda bem que não gosto de molho –Falaram Mu e Camus juntos

-Eh... O Aioria vai ter que correr muito...Eu vou tirar um cochilo, o Ikki foi com eles...Nada posso fazer...

N/A:Nyaa! Terminei esse capítulo! Já tava perdendo as idéias! E aí gostaram da pequena "catástrofe" que aconteceu num almoço que podia ser feliz e tranqüilo... Perai.. Desde quando o santuário é tranqüilo e feliz... Acho que o almoço não poderia ser normal, e ai, aposto que vocês estão se perguntando de onde que o vendedor saiu, provavelmente ele burlou a segurança do santuário para faturar uma grana, e bota grana nisso hein, porque foi muita gente que pagou dois reais, água carinha hein??

Uahauhauahau!

Bem... Vou parando por aqui...

Beijos e brigada pelas reviews!


	4. Um Jantar Agitado

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Escrevi a fic por diversão, não ganho nada com isso, além dos comentários.**_

**_Aviso: esta fic contém yaoi (relacionamento entre homens)._**

**_Boa leitura_  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Um Jantar Agitado**

Após algum tempo correndo os cavaleiros alcançaram Aioria, mas acabaram não se vingando, pois não conseguiam nem mexer os braços(isso que dá, exercício de mais sem instrução) .

-Eu me rendo! –Disse Aioria caindo no chão e pegando uma bandeirinha branca não sei de onde e balançando

-Nós também! –Falaram os cavaleiros "caindo" no chão

-Nossa... Corri demais...

Enquanto isso Saory chegava junto com Seiya

-Olá meus queridos, como foi o almoço?-Disse Saory sorrindo

-Você quer mesmo saber?

-Acho melhor não '–A menina se assustou com os olhares lançados uns talvez "Ainda te mato" ou coisa parecida

-É melhor mesmo Saory! –Disse Aioria ofegante

-Bem... Meus queridos acho melhor vocês descansarem...

-Você acha? Nós temos certeza... –Falou Shura

-Depois tenho que falar urgente com vocês...Todos!-Disse ela seria, e depois disso se despediu e continuou a subir as escadas.

-Ótimo, agora vem uma bronca de Athena...-Milo coçou a cabeça preocupado

**Pela Noite...**

Todos os cavaleiros estavam reunidos no grande salão, esperando apenas Saory vir encher o saco, digo fazer seu comunicado, eles estavam receosos se perguntando o que a Saory ia aprontar dessa vez, todos falavam, alguns conversavam e outros especulavam sobre o que seria que Athena queria falar, assim que a menina abriu as portas duplas de seu cômodo o silêncio se fez presente...

-É muito bom que eu não tenha que pedir silêncio...

-Por favor, Saory, diga logo! –Pediu Hyoga

-Calma, Hyoga, já vou lhe dizer...

-Ficar ansioso para levar bronca é o cúmulo Saory! –Reclamou Afrodite

-Quem disse que eu vou dar uma bronca em vocês?

-Você não vai dar uma bronca?? Milo!-Falou Aioros

-Claro que não! Eu vim dar-lhe um presente! –Disse a menina sorridente

-Presente? –Perguntou Aioria descrente

-Exato, em prol do almoço turbulento de vocês eu vou dar-lhe o melhor jantar de vossas vidas, vocês tem uma reserva no restaurante mais caro da Grécia!

-É milagre! A Saory deixou de ser pão dura ! \o/ -Gritou Milo

-Vou deixar passar essa Milo, agora por favor senhores o microônibus os aguarda...Bom Jantar! –Disse a menina se recolhendo

-Yeah! Vamos jantar no restaurante mais chique da Grécia! –Aioros festejou

E assim eles foram até o portão onde o microônibus os aguardava chegando lá maravilharam com a visão do microônibus, era um microônibus branco rigidamente polido, parecia novinho, Saory realmente queria se desculpar...

-Nossa, Que ônibus!

-A Saory mandou um pedidão de desculpas! –Falou Aldebaran

-Arghh! Que Nojo! –Gritou Afrodite que estava entrando no ônibus

Todos saíram correndo para ver o porque do escândalo, e quando adentraram o ônibus se surpreenderam, ele era todo enferrujado alguns bancos estavam faltando e os estofados tinha pequenas molas para fora e ainda por cima não tinha motorista...

-Céus...Isso é um lixão ambulante... –Observou Camus

-Mas é o único meio de transporte que temos! –Shura falou

-Bem quem vai dirigi? –Perguntou Saga

-eu posso dirigir! –Se adiantou Milo

-Você sabe dirigir **bem** Milo? –Perguntou Camus

-Sei! Eu era campeão...

-Então vamos que eu to com fome! –Disse Seiya se adiantando

-De bate-bate –Milo completou baixinho

E então Milo sentou-se no banco do motorista e Camus segurando o mapa lhe dava as instruções, estava indo tudo bem até que Milo errou numa curva e ao invés de virar a direita virou a esquerda...

-Milo! Era a direita e não a esquerda!

-Você disse a esquerda!

-Não disse! Agora nós estamos perdidos!

-Me dá esse treco aqui –Disse Milo roubando de Camus o mapa que a Saory deu e tirando as mãos do volante

-Milo! Ponhas as mãos no volante!-Gritou Camus

Milo estava lendo o mapa e se esqueceu que estava dirigindo e o carro saiu da estrada passando pelo meio do mato, Milo só se tocou da situação quando o microônibus deu um pequeno salto e o mapa rasgou

-Droga nossa mapa rasgou gente! –Disse olhando para trás, onde os cavaleiros caídos tentavam se levantar

-Milo ficou louco! Dirija!

-Eu não! isso é o trabalho do motorista!

-Milo... Você é o motorista ¬¬"

-Espera ai! Eu to dirigindo! Ó Céus! Eu soltei o volante! Onde estamos?! O mapa rasgou!! –Disse Milo tentando controlar o carro até que o carro inclinou, ao que tudo indica eles estavam numa ladeira

-Bem... Por esse rasgadinho, acho que logo após a essa ladeira tem o restaurante basta passar ela e ...

-Camus não vai dar...

-Claro que vai dar Milo!

-Já disse que não!

-Vai!

-Não!

-Porque?

-A Gasolina acabou!

-NON!

O Ônibus começou a descer seguindo a ladeira que era bastante inclinada, até que Camus gritou...

-Milo! O freio de mão!

-Isso! Era isso que eu estava tentando lembrar! –E assim Milo foi puxar o freio de mão, mas quando começou a puxar, o freio se soltou e veio na mão de Milo

-Ó Céus... Vamos morrer! O freio soltou!

-O que! Que merda de ônibus é esse?(Nota: tudo isso eles estão fazendo descendo em alta velocidade presos num microônibus horrível)

-Buda, eu sou jovem de mais para morrer de novo! Salva-me!

-O Egoísmo é feio Shaka! –Falou Afrodite

-Olhe para mim, veja se eu estou em condições de pedir por alguém!

-Meu pobre cabelo!!

-Afrodite, nós estamos presos num microônibus que pode ser nossa sepultura e você ainda se preocupa com seu CABELO! –Gritou Aioros

-Shun, já que agente vai morrer eu presciso te falar algo!

-Fala!

-Eu te amo!

-Fala mais alto que eu não estou escutando!

-Eu te amo!

-Mais alto!

-EU TE AMOOO! –Disse Hyoga dando um grito suficientemente bom para que todos pudessem ouvi-lo

-Oga... Eu não...

-Hei! Pato eu sei que você dá em cima do verdinho, mas não é hora para romantismo.Agora é hora para PANICO! –Gritou Milo

-Mu você não pode teletransportar agente?

-Já viu quantos quilos tem aqui?? Só o Deba são 100

-Ei! Quer me chamar de gordo logo agora!

-Parem de discutir! –Brigou Shura

-A Saory me paga dessa vez, que ingratidão, eu dou a minha vida para salvá-la e ela me mata dessa forma rude, até veneno era melhorzinho...

-EU AINDA MATO AQUELA GAROTA!!! – Milo Gritou

E o Microônibus continuava decendo a ladeira, em alta velocidade, até que a ladeira acabou e o microônibus bateu com tudo em uma pedra...

-Estamos vivos! –Festejou Milo

-Buda me salvou ileAi! –Shaka ia terminar de falar quando caiu uma das lâmpadas do microônibus

-Buda não salvou você, parece que ele quer seu descanso eterno –Disse Aioria imitando a voz de um fantasma.

-Bem e agora para onde vamos? –Perguntou Saga

-De acordo com o que restou do mapa a cidade deve ser a uns 60 Km... –Falou Camus

-O que !?!? 60KM! O dia não pode ficar...-Antes que Milo terminasse de falar uma trovoada foi ouvida e começou a chover forte

-Pior...-Disse Mu completando

-É pessoal o jeito vai ser ir a pé...-Disse Aioros conformado

E assim foram eles debaixo da forte chuva na estrada de terra se transformou em lama, eles estavam ensopados, e sujos de lama, andaram muito até que avistaram o restaurante...

-Ahh! O Restaurante! Estamos vivos ainda? Não creio! –Exclamou Milo

-Vamos! To morrendo de fome!

E assim foram eles porém quando estavam entrando foram barrados pelos seguranças.

-Onde vocês pensam que vão? –Perguntou um segurança

-Nós temos uma reserva...-Disse Camus

-hahaha! Vocês? Não tentem me enganar, vocês estão imundos, não podem entrar aqui.

-Ah! Mais eu entro nem que seja a força! –Disse Milo furioso mas foi barrado pelo segurança

-Se teimar em entrar terei que prendê-lo!

-Chega Milo...Vamos embora...-Disse Camus puxando o grego

-Mas... Camus...

-Vamos Milo...

-Ah...Com fome imundos e ainda temos que andar até o santuário...

-Será que não tem nenhum ônibus publico por aqui?

-Publico não existe, mas tem a classe econômica... –Disse Aioria

-Então nós vamos nela! –Disse Shura

Eles estavam no ponto do ônibus, tudo estava tranqüilo até que...

-Meninas! Aqueles não são os caras do santuário?

-São eles mesmo!-Uma outra observou

-Autógrafos! –Gritaram elas em coro

-Ei.. Pessoal aquelas malucas não são do nosso fanclub? –Perguntou Shaka

-São!-Disse MM

-Pernas para que te quero!! –Gritou Milo

E assim mais uma vez lá estavam eles correndo de fãs malucas louca por um autógrafo, correram todo o trajeto de volta o que deve ter dado uns 100KM, ta bom que eles são cavaleiros, mas mesmo assim eles cansam né gente?

**Chegando no Santuário...**

-Eu vou morrer... Eu vou morrer...-Repetia Shaka

-Eu a mato... Eu a mato...-Repetia Milo

-Nós chegamos vivos?? Eu não creio...-Falou Aioria

-Eu preciso dormir...-Disse Afrodite

-Nós ainda temos que subir isso tudo Dido... –Observou Shun

-Ahh... Não! Mu, por favor teletransporta agente...-Pediu Milo

-Mas eu não posso soa as regras!

-Mu! Nós quase morremos por causa dela! E ainda não jantamos por causa dela! Você quer o que? Que eu tenha um colapso no meio do caminho!

-Tá bom! Ta bom!

E assim Mu transportou todos os cavaleiros as suas respectivas casas, dormindo logo em seguida, ou melhor caindo na cama logo em seguida, é realmente aquele foi um dia em que a comida não os favoreceu muito...

* * *

N/A: Nyaa!Terminado!! Tenho certeza que vai ter gente me chamando de má... mas mesmo assim espero que tenha ficado engraçado! Na minha opinião é o mais engraçado dos 4, coitados dos dourados, esse foi a pior noite de suas vidas com certeza, gostaram da declaração do Hyoguito? Bem não foi muito romântico mais eu gostei...Será que o Milo um dia mata a Saory? Leiam para descobrir!  
Hauahauhauahuahauah! (Risada maléfica do Saga)  
Eu devia fazer parte do fanclub das "malucas por um autógrafo" me encaixo direitinho no perfil delas, só que eu não ia pedir só um autografo, eu ia abraçar, e muito mais...

Bem vou parando por aquii!

Beijos!!


	5. Um Treino Fracassado

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Escrevi a fic por diversão, não ganho nada com isso, além dos comentários.**_

**_Aviso: esta fic contém yaoi (relacionamento entre homens)._**

**_Boa leitura!_  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Um Treino Fracassado **

**Casa de Escorpião. 7:30 da manhã**

Tudo estava na maior paz e tranqüilidade até que...

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! –Um grito foi ouvido

O grito era de Hyoga, que dormia na sala, o grito de Cisne acabou por acordar Milo, que ainda de olhos fechados e cabelos desgrenhados abriu a porta do seu quarto sentindo um vendo frio bater, entrou novamente para pegar um agasalho, na blusa que ele estava usando estava escrito "I Hate Ducks", após sair novamente do seu quarto, abriu seus olhos percebendo que sua casa se tornara uma... Geladeira

-Pato desgraçado! O que você pensa que é isso aqui! O "Barra On Ice"?-Disse Milo olhando para os lados

-Ai... Minha costela –Disse Hyoga saindo de trás do sofá caído

-NÃO PODE SER! VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM QUERIDO!?! –Disse o escorpião desesperado

-Ih! Milo eu já estou bem... Não prescisa exagerar!

-Não é você seu...seu...Marreco! É o Kyuu –Disse apontando para o pequeno escorpião que parecia estar num "mini" esquife de gelo

-Cruzes! Você deu um apelido do meu mestre para essa coisa !

-Kyuu! Kyuu! Não morra filhoo!

-Filho?

-Cala a boca seu "Psicopato"!Eu não vou te deixar morrer! Tem que ter um lugar para te descongelar – Disse Milo olhando para os lados - O Microondas! –Gritou ele

-Não Milo... Isso não é uma boa idéia! –Disse Hyoga receoso

-CALADO!

-Tudo bem... Mas depois não venha me dizer que eu não avisei...

-Hum... 20 segundos, acho que isso serve p/ descongelar...

-Vai... POW!-Foi ouvida uma explosão

-explodir –Completou Hyoga

-Seu pato idiota! Porque você não me avisou?

-Mas...Mas...

-Bah... Porque eu ainda me pergunto, pelo menos o Kyu já está descongelado...Agora... Já sei!

-O que você vai fazer?

-Você já vai ver...-Disse Milo parando em frente ao armário e abrindo suas portas

-Milo...-Disse Hyoga parando atrás dele

-Perai! Deixa-me procurar um negócio! Hum... Bola de boliche? Não –Disse Milo jogando para trás, mas precisamente na direção de Hyoga que tentou desviar, porém a bola caiu em seu pé...(Como isso deve ter doido)

-Aaaii! –Disse Hyoga

-Dicionário Aurélio... Não! –Disse Milo jogando novamente para trás, novamente na reta de Hyoga que dessa vez conseguiu desviar

-Roupas? Não! –Disse Milo jogando tudo para trás –Desfibrilador de Escorpiões.. Isso!- Disse Milo se virando mas ele caiu na gargalhada logo depois, Hyoga saia do monte de roupa com uma peruca rosa que Milo tinha usado em um carnaval, um óculos com bigode, e estava com uma saia de ula-ula os três totalmente tortos...

-hauahuahauhauahuahaua! –Milo riu

-Oras! Porque jogou seu armário todo em cima de mim??

-Para achar isso! Agora eu posso salvar o Kyu!

-Uma pergunta! Onde você arranjou isso?

-Ham... Internet! –Disse Milo rapidamente

-Sei...

-Kyu! Não morra por favor –Disse Milo preparando o desfibrilador

-Isso não vai dar certo...-Disse Hyoga balançando a cabeça

-Um...Dois...Três...Vamos Kyu!Não morra! Quatro...Não...Ele não respira!-Disse Milo angustiado - Kyu!Nãoooo! Kyuuuuuuuu! –Gritou Milo

-Eu disse!

-Seu marreco idiota! Vo...Vo...Você matou o **meu ** Kyu! Eu te esgano! –Disse Milo correndo atrás de Hyoga

-Me ferrei! Aii! Milo me solta –Disse Hyoga tentando tirar as mãos de Milo do seu pescoço

-Não! Você vai morrer! –Disse Milo levantando Hyoga

-Milo...Olha para trás –Disse Hyoga apontando

-Não tente me enganar!

-É se...serio...

-Pare de tentar me enganar

-A...A...Athe...Athena...-Disse Hyoga com dificuldade

-Ai meu Zeus! –Disse Milo soltando Hyoga que caiu de bunda no chão,depois deparando-se com Athena batendo o pé no chão

-O que significa isso?-Disse ela

-Bem...Bem...É...É um...

-É um...

-"_Pensa Milo,Pensa! O que usa a agressão física...Treinamento!!"_

-Estou esperando...

-É um novo estilo de treinamento senhorita...

-Ah! Sei... Qual é o nome Milo?

-_"Ferrou, e agora que nome eu dou?"_

-Bem na verdade Saory o Milo queria treinar minha capacidade de congelar, para isso ele colocou a situação de enforcamento... É um treinamento excelente...

-Ah... Sim... Se você diz então...Ótimo trabalho Milo! Pelo menos não terei que acordá-los...-Disse ela

-Nos acordar?

-Sim...Hoje teremos treinos mais cedo, eu vou assistir...-Disse ela docemente –Portanto...NÃO SE ATRASEM! –Disse ela parecendo estar bem irritada –Adeus meninos! –Disse ela voltando ao normal

-Depois me chamam de maluco...-Disse Milo –Sabe Pato...Por um lado foi bom você ter gritado, prefiro o seu grito de gasguita do que a voz dela ecoando na minha cabeça...

-Você ter que me agradecer para o resto da vida...

-Porque?

-Porque se não fosse por mim, você estaria numa encrenca...

-Nunca vou lhe agradecer! –Disse Milo

-Ah é! Saory-san! –Disse Hyoga gritando

-Hyoga é um bom companheiro, Hyoga é bom companheiro, Hyoga é um bom companheiro ninguém pode negar! –Milo cantarolou

-Melhor assim...Anda Vamos descer!

-Ei! Quem dá as ordens aqui sou eu!

-Então manda logo!

-Vamos descer!

-Que diferença –Disse Hyoga

**Na arena...**

Os cavaleiros estavam reunidos, esperando Saory chegar, estavam tão cansados que uns se apoiavam nos outros, os únicos que estavam descansados eram Mu, Shiryu e Camus (tinham que ser), até Shaka que sempre meditava estava dormindo em pé (ninguém sabe o motivo), tudo estava bem sonolento até que Saory chegou com aquele sorriso de orelha a orelha, até começar a falar...

-Vejo que vocês estão bem animados! –Disse ela

-_"Claro que estamos, principalmente eu, fui acordado de madrugada, por um grito de um psicopato que matou meu pobre Escorpião e ainda tenho que ficar olhando um bando de bronzeados lutar...Isso é o fim da picada...Como eu queria matá-la! Ah...Mas eu ainda mato..." –_Pensou Milo

-Podemos começar queridos?

-Claro...-Responderam todos com caras de termine-logo-com-isso-pelo-amor-de-Zeus

-Então vamos, esse aqui é o treino final, pois amanhã estaremos partindo...

-Graças a Zeus! –Gritou Milo

-Cala-se Milo! –Falou ela bem irritada – Continuando...E eu gostaria de ver se vocês progrediram...-Terminou ela

-Não me diga que vamos fazer outro sorteio para dizer quem luta com quem?- Perguntou Seiya

-Vamos sim! A começar por você Seiya

-Ahmm –Disse remexendo a urna –Shiryu!

-Ótimo! Que comece o combate

-Saory...acho melhor você não viajar porque agente não está no coliseu ¬¬" –falou Hyoga

-Gomenasai... –Disse a menina

-Saory, existem regras? –Perguntou Shiryu

-Sim Shiryu, assim como no torneio Galáctico quero uma luta limpa... Procurem seguir as mesmas regras que foram impostas no torneio.

-Tá bom!

-Boa sorte Seiya-Disse Saory chegando perto de Seiya e dando um beijo em sua bochecha

-podem começar –Disse ela se sentando

-Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken! –Gritou Seiya

-Ahh! –Disse Shiryu desviando

-Rozan Shoryu-Há!! –Shiryu lançou o golpe com toda fúria que tinha, pois morreu de ciúmes de Seiya quando Saory o beijou na bochecha

-Uahh! –Seiya se desviou, mas o golpe acabou acertando Aioria, que estava sentando na reta de Seiya, o golpe como não foi dosado acertou Aioria em cheio que despreparado voou pelos ares

-Equipe Rocket decolando de novo! –Disse Aioria

-Ó Céus! –Falou Saory

-Aioria! –Gritaram Milo e Mu juntos e logo após saindo correndo

-Pessoal vamos ver se o Aioria está vivo! –Disse Seiya falando e correndo atrás de Milo e Mu

-Não! Fiquem aquii! Iaii!–Gritou Saory em vão, ela quase foi pisoteada pelos cavaleiros que saiam correndo

**Em outro canto da Arena...**

Aioria estava caído virado de barriga para baixo, o golpe de Shiryu o pegara desprevinido, chegando lá Mu e Milo viraram Aioria de barriga para cima até que o leonino começou a falar

-Parabéns Mu! Shiryu melhorou muito!

-Você está bem? –Perguntou o ariano

-Claro, sou um cavaleiro de ouro, devo estar com umas 2 ou 3 costelas quebradas...

-Já voltou ao humor normal! –Disse Milo rindo

-Aioria! Aioria! –Gritou Shiryu que acabara de chegar ao local

-Me Perdoe, eu devia ter dosado meu golpe... –Disse Shiryu

-Foi o Seiya não foi?

-Hã?

-Você ficou com raiva por causa dele...

-Er...Bem...

-Esqueça...Teu segredo está guardado comigo

-Vou levá-lo até a enfermaria

-Dragão, me faz um favor?

-Qual?

-Chega aqui –Disse Aioria cochichando no ouvido de Shiryu

-Tudo bem ! –Disse Shiryu piscando um olho e virando-se

-Mu! Será que você pode levar o Aioria até a enfermaria para mim? Presciso falar com Athena.

-Levo sim Shiryu!

-Obrigada!

-Oria, eu vou levá-lo até a enfermaria, Shiryu vai falar com Athena, não se importa não é mesmo?

-Claro que não Mu...Agradeço por você querer me levar!

-De Nada...

Enquanto isso Saory lamentava com Seiya

-Mais um treino fracassado...-Disse ela

-Calma Saory, os treinos podem ser repostos, ainda bem que Aioria não se feriu...

-Tinha que ser aquele bocó do Shiryu!

-O Shiryu pode ser atrapalhado Saory-san mas...

-Agora eu sei o quanto você é meu amigo... Enganei-me sobre você...-Disse Shiryu se virando

-Shi! Espera! –Disse Seiya

-Não se preocupe Seiya...Ele só está fazendo charminho...

-Shi...

-Bem Seiya, ainda são oito horas da manhã, vou avisar os cavaleiros restantes que eles podem dormir se quiserem, ao menos ainda tem a festa... Ela sim vai salvar meu dia...

-Queridos cavaleiros, devido ao acontecido os treinos de hoje seram suspensos, portanto vocês podem voltar a dormir se quiserem, os que quiserem visitar Aioria, fiquem a vontade, eu vou me recolher, tenho muitas coisas para fazer...Adeuzinho

E após isso os cavaleiros foram todos as suas casas, provavelmente para voltar a dormir...

* * *

N/A:Finalmente!! Consegui terminar essa capítulo! Espero que vocês tenham gostado, o pobre coitado do Aioria sofreu de novo, gostaram da ceninha de ciúmes do dragão? Espero que sim, porque eu achei até engraçado, não liguem se a luta ficou meio ridícula mas eu não tenho muita noção de luta, tadinho do Shi, ficou magoado, mas ele não deixou o Seiya terminar, tinha que ter a Saory no meio para dar M , já sacaram o favor que o Oria pediu ao Shiryu né? É claro que foi para ficar perto do Muzinho, espertinho ele... uahauhauahaahaha

Bem vou parando por aqui... As notas já estão gigantes!

Beijos!


	6. A Festa Badalada

_**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Escrevi a fic por diversão, não ganho nada com isso, além dos comentários.**_

**_Aviso: esta fic contém yaoi (relacionamento entre homens)._**

**_Boa leitura!_  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: A Festa Badalada**

Por incrível que pareça aquele dia foi um dos mais normais que o Santuário já teve, fora é claro o treinamento, e nesse clima de paz e tranqüilidade, Mu andava pelo Santuário, ele carregava um pequeno carneiro de pelúcia nos braços, ele se dirigia a enfermaria, ao chegar lá encontrou Aioria deitado passando incansavelmente os canais da Tv

-Rica pão dura! –Dizia ele –Nem para colocar uma Net!

-Aioria? Atrapalho? –Perguntou Mu

-_"Chegou a salvação" _ -Pensou Aioria –Claro que não Mu... Você só vai ajudar ficando aqui

-Vim ver se você está bem...-Disse o tibetano que corou um pouco

-Minha Saúde física com certeza está melhor que a mental, a Saory deve pensar que isso aqui é uma creche, olha... Vou te contar, o melhor filme que eu achei por aqui foi o rei leão...

-Rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs! –Mu só pode rir do comentário

-Não ria da desgraça alheia...

-Certo! Recebeu muitas visitas?

-Não, o Oros veio me ver pela manhã e o Dragão veio me visitar e pedir desculpas... –Aioria podia jurar que quando falou a palavra "Dragão" o cosmo de Mu se alterou, mas julgou estar se iludindo já que vira o dia todo filmes como Teletubies e por ai vai.

-Dragão esteve aqui? Interessante... "_Então foi por isso que ele se desviou na hora do almoço..."_

-Ei Mu! O que é isso que você está segurando? –Perguntou Aioria tentando enxergar

-Isso o que? Ah Ta! Eu...Eu...Trouxe o Bér, para que você não se sentisse sozinho...

-Mas Mu... Você nunca emprestou esse carneiro para ninguém desde a infância...

-Eh...Mas...Como foi você que me ajudou a dar o nome a ele, eu... decidi te emprestar, fora que egoísmo não é um valor muito bom para o Cavaleiro do Ouro, mas agora falando no nome, você ainda se lembra de como eu coloquei o nome no Bér?

-Claro que sim... Como eu ia esquecer...

---------Flash Back----------

Há anos atrás quando os cavaleiros de ouro ainda não tinham suas armaduras, ou melhor quando eram crianças, tinham treinos mas também tinham tempo livre para brincar, num belo dia de sol, as crianças brincavam na Arena, Aioria e Milo brincavam de bolinha de gude, Aldebaran caçava borboletas com Shura e MM, Afrodite cuidava de suas rosas, enquanto era auxiliado por Camus, enquanto Shaka meditava (ou dormia tanto faz) e Saga e Aioros observavam as crianças, Mu chegara correndo do Salão do grane mestre, nas mãos ele trazia um pequeno carneiro de pelúcia, que fora dado por seu mestre, Shion, logo que avistou Milo e Aioria se aproximou deles, a ponto de ouvir uma discussão...

-Milo não tenta roubar, a bolinha não está no triângulo, ela está em cima da linha! E você sabe as regras

-Mas Aioria, ela está em cima da linha só que ela está mais para o lado triângulo do que para fora, portanto é ponto meu! E eu ganhei!

-Não... Já disse que não! Vai joga!

-Droga... O leãozinho difícil –Quando Milo estava se preparando para jogar Mu se aproximou para perguntar, mas o grego de tão concentrado só podia responder besteira

-Milo, o que os carneiros fazem?

-Muuu! –Ele imitou uma vaca

-Aioria é isso que os carneiros fazem?

-Que foi Mu?

-Eh Muuuuuu que os carneiros fazem?

-Não Mu... Quem te disse isso?

-O Milo...

-Liga não... Concentração de mais... Os Carneiros fazem Bééér!

-Ah, então seu nome vai ser Béér ouviu Bér?

-Isso ficou confuso... –Quando Aioria virou de costas Milo deu um pequenino empurrão na bolinha de gude, fazendo com que ela ficasse mais para dentro do triângulo.

-Obrigada Aioria! Tchau!

-De Nada Mu! Até mais! –Disse o leonino sorrindo, mas assim que se virou viu que Milo tentava colocar uma bolinha sua para fora e acabou dando um susto no grego

-Aha! Peguei um trapaceiro!

-E...E...Eu posso explicar...-Disse ele vermelho

-SEU TRAPAÇEIRO! –Aioria gritou

-Pernas para que te quero –Disse Milo começando a correr

----------Fim do Flash Back--------

Mu e Aioria riam lembrando-se de como Milo era um pestinha na infância, e de certa forma não mudava nada...

-Bons Tempos... Bons Tempos... –Falava Aioria

-Aham... o Milo não mudou nada...-Falava Mu limpando os as lágrimas que caiam dos olhos

-Eu adorava bolinhas de gude...

-Ah..Aioria, Tome, o Bér vai lhe fazer companhia...Tenho que ir...Desculpe por não poder ficar...Athena **exigiu** a presença de todos que estivessem inteiros...

-Sem Problemas...

-Se bem que eu preferia ficar aqui com você... Mas...Não posso...Até mais!

-Adeus...-Dessa vez foi o leonino quem corou –_"Ele sabe como me deixar encabulado"_

-_"Como eu queria ser o Bér numa horas dessas..._" –Pensou Mu acabando por sorrir

**No Salão do Grande Mestre...**

Saory andava de um lado para outro, preocupada com a ausência de cavaleiros, aquela poderia parecer mais uma festa qualquer, mas para Saory não era, o famoso Julian Solo, estaria presente, então para impressioná-lo a menina queria fazer uma grande festa...

-Saory-san se acalme –Pediu Seiya

-Não posso... Não é sempre que Julian vem aqui...

-Aposto que você não esta mais nervosa que o Aioros –Seiya apontou para um canto do salão onde Aioros estava prestes a roer os dedos por falta de unha

-É realmente...-Disse a menina

As portas do salão se abriram e por elas entraram Mu e Shiryu o primeiro ainda um pouco corado, e o outro nem olhou para Seiya, mesmo depois de passar ao lado do japonês...

-Shi...-Falou Seiya baixinho

-Julian está aqui! –Falou Saory

-Posso ir buscá-lo? –Perguntou Aioros

-Claro! –Ela sorriu docemente –_" Assim não preciso gastar a sola dos meus sapatos"_

**Diversas casas abaixo...**

Julian e seus marinas já alcançavam a segunda casa, quando Julian viu de longe Aioros descer as escadas, acabou por chamá-lo

-Oros? –Perguntou Julian tentando enxergar

-Lian! –Gritou Aioros imerso em felicidade

-Estava com saudades de mim?

-Claro... Já faz tempo que não nós vemos! É um Milagre a Saory ter te chamado, ao menos compensa tudo o que ela já fez...

-O que ela te fez?

-Chii...É uma longa história...-Disse Aioros dando um pequeno beijo em Julian

De um pouco mas longe os marinas assistiam até que Yo comentou

-Ai! Que kawaii! –Disse o marina

-Esse ai não tem jeito...Simbora flor!

**No Salão do Grande Mestre...**

Saory já estava irritada com a demora de Aioros e acabou explodindo

-Ora Mas que demora! Se eles tiverem parado na casa de Sagitário eles vão se ver comigo!

-Chegamos! –Disse Aioros

-Julian! Que bom te-lo aqui!

-Igualmente Senhorita!

-Vamos! Aproveite a festa! –Disse ela puxando Julian

-E eu fico chupando dedo - Aioros falou baixinho

-Não Obrigada Saory, eu já conheço por aqui, fora que qualquer coisa o Aioros me mostra –Disse piscando um olho para Aioros que sorriu

-Como quiser...-Disse a menina

-É por isso que eu te amo! –Disse Aioros dando um beijo em Julian

Shun estava conversando com Afrodite, quando decidiu ir tomar um ar fresco, o salão do grande mestre estava bem abafado, Hyoga viu que Shun estava saindo do salão e decidiu ir atrás, ele se escondeu no tronco de uma árvore e camuflou seu cosmo...

-A noite está mesmo linda... –Disse Shun apreciando a Lua –_"EU TE AMO!!" –_Palavras que não abandonavam a mente de Andromeda, desde aquele dia ele não conseguia mais olhar nos olhos de Hyoga, não só por causa da vergonha, mas também por medo de estar se iludindo, tinha medo do que os outros poderiam pensar, temia muitas coisas, e foi com esses pensamentos que deixou a brisa leve acariciar seu rosto e movimentar levemente seu cabelo, Hyoga não resistindo decidiu se revelar, assim que sentiu o cosmo de Cisne, Shun virou-se para trás

-Hy...Hy...Oga?

-Decidi pegar um ar fresco...

-Eu já...Vou entrar –Disse Shun virando-se para ir embora

-Espere! –Disse Hyoga segurando seu pulso –Até quando pretende fugir de mim?

-Hyoga...Eu...Você...

-Shh...Não diga nada, não se explique, até porque você não tem que se explicar, eu só lhe peço uma coisa...Quero que me responda uma pergunta só, Shun Você gosta

de mim?

-Eu...Eu...Eu não sei Oga...Eu não quero lhe magoar sabe? Mas estou tão confuso...Não sei o que sinto...-Disse o menino se afastando

-Não se afaste, não farei nada que você não queria, perdoe se te confundi, acho que me precipitei ao me declarar, só quero que saiba que eu te amo muito e vou esperar por você...Sempre –Disse acariciando a pele pálida do rosto de Shun

-Hyoga...Eu...Sinto-me um inútil assim, mas eu estou tão confuso.

-Talvez eu possa ajudá-lo... –Disse Hyoga se aproximando

-Me Aju...-Shun foi calado por um beijo doce de Hyoga, Shun retribuiu o beijo, se sentindo bem, pararam os dois Shun olhou Hyoga e sorriu

-Ajudou algo?

-Hyoga...Eu não vou negar que estou confuso...Mas eu me senti tão bem nos seus braços, você me aceita assim?Confuso?

-Aceito até Maluco! –Disse Hyoga rindo um pouco

-Cruzes Hyoga...-Disse dando um soco leve no peito do loiro

-Vem cá Shun...-Hyoga envolveu Shun em um abraço –Tá afim de voltar para a festa?

-Não e você?

-Também, e o que você acha de fazer algo mais interessante?

-Interessante? Seu pervertido! Mesmo assim eu aceito o convite...

-Então vamos...

E assim foram eles fugindo de Milo, Saory e todos que pudessem atrapalhá-los...(que kawaii)

**Voltando a Festa...**

De longe Afrodite via feliz os dois se distanciarem e acabou por comentar

-Ah...Mais um casal que eu junto...

-Mas Dido, não foi você que juntou eles...

-O Espanhol que gosta de cortar onda viu! –Bufou Afrodite

-Ah...Sabia que você fica uma gracinha quando faz esse beicinho...

-Ah eh... Ta perdoado!

-Nada como um bom elogio... Para acalmar meu peixinho

**Num outro Canto da festa...**

Saory ficou irada por causa de Julian, e decidiu descontar sua raiva nos seus cavaleiros (como sofrem os pobres coitados), mandado o Dj trocar de música (qual será a meleca que ela vai colocar) . Logo os cavaleiros estranharam a falta da música, mas quando ela voltou, todos os cavaleiros começaram a reclamar até que Milo explodiu...

-Saory! Sua Maluca o que você acha que está fazendo?!!? –Perguntou ele bem irritado

-Estou nervosa! Preciso descontar em algo!

-E no caso esse "algo" somos nós os bobocas de ouro e de bronze!

-Bem... É...Teoricamente...Sim... –Disse ela gaguejando

-Para mim já chega! Scarlat...

-Seiya! –Disse Saory correndo e se escondendo atrás Seiya, que não soube o que fazer ficou confuso, mas ao se deparar com o olhar decepcionado de Shiryu, decidiu dar um basta nos caprichos da moça...

-Athena...Ou melhor, Saory...Eu te respeito como a deusa que a senhorita é, mas você não pode achar que sou uma propriedade, ou melhor, um brinquedo em suas mãos, eu tenho a minha vida e preciso segui-la, tenho chance de segui-la agora, depois de tantas batalhas em que lutamos bravamente por você, agora você quer me usar para fazer essa ceninha barata, a senhorita pode muito bem se defender do Milo! Não precisa de mim para isso, fora que o Milo não ia levantar a mão contra você! Agora por favor, saia de trás de mim e comporte-se como a deusa que é! –Disse Seiya irritado(esculacho)

Saory ficou com a famosa cara de tacho depois do discurso de Seiya, e soltou ele extremamente envergonhada, Seiya ficou aliviado e ao olhar para Shiryu via que este sorria agora, acabou por sorrir também, Milo continuava parado no mesmo lugar, e se segurou para não bater palmas...

-Será que posso terminar? –Perguntou Milo

-O que você vai fazer? –Perguntou ela temerosa

-Você vai ver! Scarlat Needle! –Assim que Milo soltou seu golpe Saory se encolheu, porém o golpe passou longe dela e foi diretamente no rádio

-Nãoo! Meu Rádio! E... Meu Cd do rebelde! Nãooo! Espera! Você não ia me matar?

-Hufp! Garota presunçosa... –Milo viu Saory o olhar de cara feia –Não adianta me olhar de cara feia, não tenho medo de você, você acha mesmo que eu ia perder meu tempo precioso, ou melhor, que ia usar meus golpes para matá-la, você não é importante o suficiente para isso...

-Ora seu! –Disse Saory apontando o báculo para Milo

-Pare senhorita! –Disse Camus

-Camus?

-Exato! SE quiser fazer algo com o Milo vai ter que passar por cima de mim! –Disse ele determinado

-Picolé?

-Não se preocupe Mon'Amour

-Vamos embora hein Kyu?

-Vamos...Essa festa não tem mais nada de interessante para mim...

-Espere! Cadê o Pato?

-Foi embora com Shun, Miluxo

-Então o verdinho cuida dele, Camus direto a casa de escorpião...

-Mas e meu aprendiz?

-O guri! –Chamou Milo

-Sim senhor! –Respondeu Ichi

-Sem formalidades, pode ficar com a casa de Aquário toda para você

-Tudo bem sen...Milo –Se corrigiu a tempo

-Pronto Kyu...Tudo certo...

-Então vamos...Para vocês que ficam, Tchau Tchau!

-Passe a noite aqui Lian...

-Por mim eu passaria sim Oros, mas e meus Marinas?

-Eles podem dormir nos quartos dos cavaleiros de bronze, metade deles estão desocupados...

-Vocês topam? –Perguntou Julian

-Aham!-Responderam todos

-Então vamos Julian!

Depois de Aioros e Julian terem se afastado Yo perguntou

-Ei Pessoal, alguém tem pijama?

-Ih! –Falaram eles

**Do lado de fora do grande salão...**

Seiya estava sentado olhando longe quando sentiu um cosmo familiar

-Shi?

-Olá...

-Vento bom, não?

-Sim, a brisa ta maravilhosa... –Disse Shiryu fechando os olhos

A brisa leve mexia com os cabelos de Shiryu, e então Seiya desviou seu olhar do nada, para Shiryu, apreciando a beleza de Dragão, até que se lembrou da situação, que acontecera de manhã...

-Shiryu...Eu queria pedir desculpas...-Disse de cabeça baixa

-...

-Eu fui idiota hoje de manhã, não sei porque me deixei levar pela Saory, eu...Eu... Fui super desonesto com você...Me perdoa?

-Seiya...Mas é claro que eu te perdôo!

-Obrigada Shi! –Disse Seiya abraçando Shiryu, porém quando pararam de se abraçar seus olhares se cruzaram, Seiya ficou paralisado, e Shiryu viu que aquela era uma chance que não podia se perder deu um beijo em Seiya, que no inicio ficou surpreso, mas depois correspondeu Shiryu na mesma intensidade...

-Shi...

-Seiya, eu te amo... –Falou Shiryu ainda sorrindo

-Nani?

-_Suki** –**_Disse Shiryu –Entendeu agora? –Perguntou brincalhão

-Aham...

-Seiya que ir para um lugar mas vazio?

-Quero... Mas onde?

-Na casa de leão!

-Shi! Você é demais! –Disse Seiya sorrindo

-(gota) –Então vamos!

E assim os cavaleiros todos foram embora daquela festa "maravilhosa" que Saory tinha dado, deixando a Saory rogando praga aos ventos...

-Ei! Vocês não podem me deixar! Eu sou Athena! Eu posso castigá-los!

-Não pode não! –Falou Zeus

-É talvez não possa...Seiyaa!

-Sayonara! Saori-SAaaaannn!

-Merda! –Disse ela irritada

-Senhorita? –Disse Jabu

-O que é estrupício?

-Sobrei eu...Não sirvo para nada não?

-Pensando bem, serve...-Disse ela sorrindo maliciosa (Até Athena!)

**Pela manhã...**

Mu acordou revigorado, e logo se dirigiu a enfermaria, chegando lá encontrou Aioria ainda adormecido, agarrado ao carneirinho de pelúcia, todo encolhido, parecia uma criança indefesa que precisava de carinho, o lençol jogado no chão(faço isso toda noite), os cabelos levemente bagunçados, no rosto um sorriso maroto, os pequenos raios de sol que passavam pela fresta da cortina iluminavam um pouco o rosto do rapaz, Mu acabou por sorrir, pegando o lençol do chão, cobriu Aioria, estava para sair quando ouviu a voz sonolenta de Aioria

-Mu? –Disse ele ainda zonzo

-Oh..Perdoe-me, te acordei?

-Não, já estava acordado, quando senti o lençol imaginei que fosse você, como foi a festa da Saory? –Disse Aioria se sentando na cama

-Foi a maior confusão, e um milagre aconteceu, o Seiya enfrentou a Saory...

-Queria ter visto a cara da daquela... –Ele ia falar, mas sua boca foi tapada por Mu.

-Eu sei muito bem o que a Saory é...Mas acho que você vai poder vê-la, Saga filmou tudo.

-ótimo... Isso não é o tipo de coisa que acontece todo dia

-E você? Como ficou aqui?

-Bem...Vendo coisas de creche mas fiquei bem –Disse Aioria (detalhe: Ele ainda estava segurando o Bér)

-Afinal o Bér serviu para alguma coisa?

-Claro! Acredite, eu não me senti tão sozinho...Ah! Tome-o, obrigada Mu –Disse Aioria sorrindo.

-Oria, posso fazer uma pergunta?

-Claro!

-Aquele dia que você estava indo até a minha casa, o que te deixou tão irritado?

-Não foi irritação, foi surpresa, a coluna...

-Não tente me enganar...Até porque não vai conseguir com essa desculpa...Me responda, você gosta do Dragão...

-Eu...-Aioria estava perdido não sabia o que responder, acabou por abaixar a cabeça

-Entendo...Saiba que vai ter que lutar com Seiya, isso se você quiser ele, bem eu já vou indo... –Disse Mu abrindo a porta, as lágrimas já queriam cair, mas antes que ele saísse Aioria falou

-Não!

-Não o que?

-Não é ele quem eu amo...

-Então quem é?

-É... É...Você...-Disse Aioria abaixando a cabeça de novo

Mu só pode sorrir ao ouvir a noticia, ele se aproximou de Aioria que continuava com a cabeça baixa, segurando em seu queixo levantou o rosto de Aioria, e viu que algumas lágrimas escorriam, Mu olhou bem dentro dos olhos verdes de Aioria, para perceber que nada do que ele disse era falsidade, e depois disso deu um beijo em Aioria, o beijo começou carinhoso, apaixonado, as lágrimas de Aioria se misturavam com ambas às salivas, até se tornar um beijo intenso, forte, os dois pararam ofegantes, Aioria ainda descrente da realidade, e Mu só podia sorrir, o ariano chegou perto do ouvido de Aioria e falou bem baixinho...

-Também te amo... –Aioria sentiu tudo rodar, e acabou desmaiando...

**Minutos depois...**

Aioria despertou, estava na cama de Mu, este que acabara cochilando estava segurando sua mão, o leonino tentou organizar a mente, até se lembrar dos acontecimentos, a declaração, o beijo de Mu e depois o desmaio. acabou por sorrir, Mu tinha o rosto sereno, e estava agarrado ao bicho de pelúcia, Aioria pegou Mu gentilmente e colocou ele apoiado em seu peito, ainda segurando o carneiro, Mu se remexeu um pouco, mas não acordou, "Graças a Zeus" disse Aioria, o leonino se ajeitou na cama e abraçou ainda mais Mu, dando um beijo na testa desse e depois murmurando um "eu te amo" no ouvido do ariano, e então Aioria adormeceu estava feliz e apaixonado e nada poderia mudar isso...

* * *

N/A: Terminei!! Finalmente!Espero que vocês tenham gostado da minha ficzinha, desculpem se esse capítulo ficou "bem" maior que os outros, mas é que eu tive que colocar mais coisa nesse, desculpem também se não teve muita comédia, esse capítulo eu resolvi puxar mais para o romance, quanto aos lemons, me perdoem mais uma vez, mas como eu disse não sei escrever lemons! T.T

Espero que vocês também tenham gostado dos casais, das brigas, e de tudo mais! Adorei escrever essa fic, adorei o final a Saory !!  
Ah!! Algumas explicações

- O apelido **Kyu **não me pertence, e não é o apelido do Camus de verdade, o apelido Kyu é da Anne L. Mouton , portanto pessam a ela se quiserem usar

- O apelido **Lian ** fui eu que inventei, e não é o apelido de Julian Solo de verdade, se quiserem usá-lo me comuniquem please

- **Suki** é uma forma carinhosa de dizer Eu Te amo!

Pronto! Tudo nos seus devidos lugares! Bem pessoass!  
Vou ficando por aqui!  
Beijos! E Obrigada a todos que leram!


End file.
